BoJack Horseman
BoJack F. Horseman es el personaje protagonista de BoJack Horseman. La serie gira principalmente en torno a la vida de BoJack después de su participación en la exitosa sitcom de los 90, Retozando. Diseño BoJack es un caballo de más de 500 kg de peso tal y como se revela en el episodio piloto. La piel de BoJack es marrón excepto por una raya blanca que recorre su nariz hasta casi la altura de los ojos y otra mancha blanca con forma de rombo en su frente. También tiene una mancha rosa en la nariz, que a Princess Carolyn le parece adorable, y un par de orejas puntiagudas al inicio de su crin. A pesar de ser un caballo, BoJack (igual que otros animales en la serie de BoJack Horseman) está diseñado con un cuerpo antropomorfo. Normalmente, BoJack viste una chaqueta gris desabrochada, un jersey azul, vaqueros color cian y zapatillas rojas y blancas. Trasfondo BoJack Horseman nació el 2 de enero de 1964 y creció en una familia disfuncional. Su madre, Beatrice Horseman, era la heredera de la fortuna de Sugarman Sugarcube, mientras que su padre, Butterscotch Horseman, fue un escritor de novelas fracasado que se convirtió en un caballo de clase trabajadora. Su padre era alcohólico y a menudo abusaba verbalmente de BoJack cuando era pequeño. Su madre, Beatrice, culpaba a BoJack por todo lo que le había ido mal desde que él nació. Beatrice inducirá en su hijo la adicción a los cigarrillos y el constante abuso de Buttercotch hizo de la infancia de BoJack un periodo difícil para él. Para escapar de aquella terrible situación familiar, el pequeño BoJack seguía los éxitos del famoso Secretariat, ganador de la triple corona en 1973. BoJack creció admirando a Secretariat y queriendo ser como él. Cuando BoJack se hizo mayor, empezó a trabajar en comedia para consolarse después del suicidio de Secretariat en 1973. Actuando en un pequeño bar de monologuistas, BoJack conoció a Herb Kazzaz y a Charlotte Moore, la novia de Herb. Los tres se convirtieron en buenos amigos mientras intentaban llegar al estrellato. Finalmente, Herb consigue lanzar una serie llamada Retozando y le revela a BoJack que él será la estrella de la serie. Mientras se desarrolla el proyecto, la depresión de BoJack va incrementando lentamente. Empieza a beber y a fumar igual que sus padres para lidiar con la presión y la soledad de convertirse en un famoso de Hollywood. Cuando Herb es descubierto teniendo sexo con otro hombre en público, el ejecutivo de la cadena ABC habla con BoJack sobre echar a Herb. Aunque al principio BoJack está en contra, al final acuerda poder conservar su trabajo mientras que Herb es despedido. BoJack no vuelve a hablar con Herb hasta que este está en su lecho de muerte. BoJack continua actuando en la serie durate nueve temporadas más hasta que se cancela. En el final de la serie se muestra la muerte del personaje de BoJack, El Caballo, y un doctor les dice a sus niños adoptados que murió de "al rompérsele el corazón" porque no le valoraban lo suficiente. Veinte años después, BoJack, es presa de una depresiva vida tirado en el sofá mientras ve reposiciones de la serie en la que participó. Un día da una fiesta en la que conoce a Todd Chavez, quien nunca se va de la casa y se convierte en el único amigo de BoJack. BoJack también empieza a salir con su agente, Princess Carolyn, en un intento por no sentirse solo. Cuando está a punto de llegar a la desesperación absoluta, Pinky Penguin de Penguin Publishing contacta con BoJack para escribir su biografía. Pensando que es capaz de realizar la tarea, BoJack promete escribir el libro él mismo. Al ser incapaz de hacerlo, le obligan a contratar a un negro, Diane Nguyen, la escritora de la biografía de su héroe, Secretariat. BoJack la empieza a odiar por su apellido impronunciable hasta que la conoce de verdad en una fiesta que da Todd. Inmediatamente se siente atraído por ella y se siente decepcionado cuando ella le dice que está saliendo con Mr. Peanutbutter, el rival de BoJack. Personalidad Es un cascarrabias, descrito por su ex novia como un "masoquista auto compadeciente," BoJack Horseman es cínico, narcisista, propenso a la depresión y a la auto destrucción y además se odia a sí mismo. BoJack a menudo está de mal humor e irritable, tiene poca paciencia con la gente que le rodea (por ejemplo Mr. Peanutbutter o Todd), quienes aunque son bastante atentos con BoJack, él constantemente les insulta y les mira por encima del hombro. A pesar de que su entorno le resulta inaguantable, irónicamente BoJack tiene el mal hábito de arrastrar con él a sus más cercanos amigos como Princess Carolyn para distraerse. Normalmente, esto significa llevar a cabo sus planes para que las cosas salgan como él quiere, lo que a menudo termina en desastre. A pesar de los problemas y la inseguridad que padece, BoJack realmente se preocupa por los demás. Le importan sus amigos, puede incluso ser profundo, realmente no quiere herir a nadie y ha demostrado ser más buena persona de lo que aparenta. BoJack se siente desolado su baja autoestima y sus problemas para aceptarse a sí mismo, esta faceta depresiva siempre sale a la luz cuando está con Diane. Sin embargo, estos cambios de humor tan emocionales se han vuelto más frecuentes, incluso con personas como Mr. Peanutbutter, sobretodo en la temporada 2. Además, a BoJack le atormenta su pasado con regularidad, tiene flashbacks en los que recuerda antiguas relaciones echadas a perder, especialmente la de su madre y la de su mejor amigo. Aunque pueda parecer hostil a primera vista, BoJack tiene un lado tierno y melancólico que rara vez comparte con los demás, en parte debido a la inseguridad que le supone mostrar sus debilidades. Como teme que los demás descubran que se odia a sí mismo, muestra comportamientos narcisistas como por ejemplo, masturbarse mientras mira fotos suyas. Cuando era un potro, era curioso y le entusiasmaba intentar ganarse la confianza de su padre. Cuando era un caballo joven, era educado, alegre y encantador, pero también un don nadie que conscientemente evitaba el alcohol, lo que contrasta bastante con su actual estado de embriaguez constante. Su personalidad empezó a amargarse hacia los cuarenta. BoJack tampoco es que sea muy educado; en una cita con Princess Carolyn durante el primer episodio se distrae comiendo pan (nueve cestas, concretamente) y más tarde eructa mientras bebe cerveza y ve viejos episodios de su vieja serie. En la tercera temporada eructa otra vez después de asaltar la nevera de Diane y Mr. Peanutbutter's. Estos episodios de glotonería se podrían identificar como más intentos fallidos por lidiar con su confusión interna, y normalmente resultan actos desconsiderados y repulsivos a ojos de los demás. A pesar de su reconocida ineptitud e irresponsabilidad (según él mismo, es incapaz de hacerse responsable de su propio desayuno), BoJack ha demostrado más de una vez un conocimiento magistral en filosofía, ciencias políticas e historia. Esto es irónico en cierto modo, teniendo en cuenta que uno de los mensajes principales de la serie es que Hollywood (o Hollywoo, tal y como se conoce en la serie) es una ciudad de gente superficial y nihilista que serían absolutamente incapaces de trabajar para otra industria o de llevar otro tipo de vida. Por ejemplo, en el episodio, Descubrámoslo, Bojack recibe la pregunta "¿Hasta que punto fue el feudalismo la causa de la Revolución Francesa?", y aunque Princess Carolyn le distrae y no puede responder la pregunta apropiadamente, lo que él había escrito en un principio era bastante válido: "Un continente devastado por la guerra, a lo que se suma la retirada de la iglesia de la vida secular...". BoJack también es fiel a sus valores; en una ocasión, da pie a una guerra de medios para defender su crítica del tratamiento público a los veteranos de guerra como si fueran héroes sin tener en cuenta sus cómo son estas personas a nivelindividual. En otra ocasión, cuando Ana Spanakopita le explica a BoJack que los franceses siguen enfadados con él por lo que dijo sobre ellos en la prensa, él contesta que mantiene su crítica en honor al respetado filósofo francés Jean-Paul Sartre. Mientras desarrolla esto dice que "sus argumentos filosóficos ayudaron a muchos regímenes tiránicos a justificar su crueldad", una referencia a la idea de Sartre de que los "humanos están condenados a ser libres", y a admirar a los stalinistas y a los maoistas. Según la serie va avanzando, BoJack va haciendo dependiente de las personas que le confortan aunque sea remotamente y trata de mantenerlos cerca para no sentirse tan solo. Al final, la mayoría de personajes le evitan o incluso llegan a cortar lazos con él debido a su faceta tóxica y dominante. Citas destacables * "¿Qué haces tú aquí?" * "Tengo la sensación de que nací con una fuga, y cualquier cosa buena acabará saliendo lentamente de mí y creo que ya no me queda nada. Ya es tarde". * "La vida es un montón de puertas que se cierran". * "No siento nada por fuera ni nada por dentro". * "Lo bueno que tiene Los Angeles es que a nadie le importa quién eres ni tu procedencia. Es una ciudad superficial donde puedes preocuparte por chorradas como mantener limpia tu piscina o qué le echas a la ensalada". * "¡Cállate Todd!" * "Clean up your shit, Todd!" * "Princess Carolyn, what are we doing?" * "Whaaaaaaa haha, get out of here!" * "Shiiiiiiiit…" * "WASSUP BITCHES?" * "I can't do this again" * "¿Quieres conocer a mi amigo imaginario?" * (A Sarah Lynn de niña) "Lo más importante es darle siempre a esa gente todo lo que quiere, aunque te deje destrozada. Aunque te deje vacía hasta no ser más que una cáscara hueca". * "¿Lo ves, Sarah Lynn? No estamos condenados. Si lo piensas fríamente, somos como motitas que algún día serán olvidadas. Da igual lo que hayamos hecho en el pasado, o cómo se nos recordará. Lo único que importa es este instante, este momento, este momento espectacular que estamos compartiendo juntos. ¿Verdad, Sarah Lynn? ¿Sarah Lynn?" Curiosidades * Según los parámetros que ofrece la serie, BoJack pesa unos 544 kg. y mide unos 198 cm. * BoJack se parece bastante al personaje Duckman de la serie americana de 1990 con el mismo nombre. Ambos personajes son alcohólicos, fuman, se odian a sí mismos, son narcisistas, políticamente incorrectos y bastante promiscuos. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Animales Categoría:Caballos